


【异坤】你到底是什么粉丝！

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *明星和爹粉的故事。沙雕，不黄。黄见番外。





	【异坤】你到底是什么粉丝！

-

 

“你对我这么好，也是想包养我？”

光彩夺目的一张脸倏地靠近，幽幽的香气侵了上来。王子异呼吸一滞，抿着唇撇开了头。

眼前一截耳根红得滴血，和男人硬朗的外表成了鲜明对比。

蔡徐坤看着窝火。  
这人看着快三十了吧，都成家立业的岁数出来偷人也就算了，房都开了这会儿又装什么不情愿呢？

蔡徐坤抬手把宝蓝色外套一甩，露出火辣的网衫下白花花的肉体。他对自己的魅力可自信极了，凑过去搭上人肩膀一捏一推，男人闭着眼睛跌坐在床上，半片脸都红透了。

蔡徐坤嗤笑一声，向前追一步跨坐上去，环着人脖子边轻轻揉后颈边对着领口湿乎乎地吹气儿。

“按理说我这个层次不需要什么金主，可哥哥你挺好看，我挺喜欢你，我们……”

王子异猛地抬起头，一把按住他已经伸进西装内侧作怪的小手。

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉示意他说话，手指蜷进掌心用指尖轻挠手下触感良好的胸肌。

王子异又触电似的缩回手，嗫喏了半天，胸口都红了一片，还是啥也没说出口。

蔡徐坤再没耐心了，直起身把他按倒在床上，跨坐在他腰上狠狠扯他一丝不苟的衬衫扣子。

王子异整个人都红透了，一把抓住他的手腕，眼睛一闭喊道：

“别！其实…其实我一直把你当儿子！”

……………

？？？？？

 

-

王子异就是传说中的——爹粉。

货真价实，如假包换。

啊，当然不是亲爹。事实上，他长这么大，恋爱都没谈过，更别提有娃了。

在下属眼里，王老板是对工作认真负责的一根筋，每天就泡在办公室大门不出二门不迈，虽然待人温文有礼，但实在老实刻板无趣极了。  
来泡他人很多，但大多都因着这份无趣知难而退。

谁也想不到这么个温柔老实，稳步向中年迈进的大总裁，竟然会追星，还是追蔡徐坤这样的人气男偶像。

蔡徐坤说实话也没想到。

他光是想着这么一位成熟男性，会在办公室抱着他的立牌又搂又亲，他就浑身一股恶寒。

 

于是这一炮理所当然就，泡汤了。

王老板非常慈祥地邀请他吃了晚饭。

席间给他夹菜布饭还不许蔡徐坤喝酒，边吃还要规劝他一口饭两口菜不能吃热细嚼慢咽，后来干脆直接放下筷子盯着他吃，就差吃完给他擦嘴了。

这顿饭吃得蔡徐坤浑身难受，勉强把最后一口嚼够三十下的饭咽下去，再喝一口学生奶往下送了送，鞠个躬补全礼数说谢谢款待不必远送有缘再会，扭头撒腿就往外跑。

再会个屁！二十年没吃过这么痛苦的饭！简直鸿门宴！

蔡徐坤跑进电梯好歹喘了口气，一回头见王老板臂弯里搭了个外套追过来，嘴里还喊着，宝宝别跑宝宝别冻着。

蔡徐坤气得一哽，咬着牙狠狠敲几下按钮，电梯门叮地合在了王子异面前。

蔡徐坤抱着臂回身，电梯镜子映出他红得滴血的耳根。  
他一偏头，咬着嘴唇恨恨地嘟囔。

“谁是你宝宝了。”

-

蔡徐坤是在一个非常健康的家庭里长大的。

父母恩爱，也都很爱他。但在他们的教育观念里，男孩子不用宠。他们最爱在亲戚朋友面前炫耀他的独立，他就当真愈发独立。

他自己长大，自己规划人生，独自去异国学习和追梦，这当中所有的滋味他都是自己吞的。

懂他的朋友很少。同龄的孩子大多晚熟，他又总是在辗转，时间长了，也就这样了。

没人提醒他吃饭穿暖，更没人给他夹菜披衣服。  
当然也没有人叫过他宝宝。

他曾经是个很爱撒娇的孩子。现在他早已习惯了一个人。

但这不代表他没有期待。

 

蔡徐坤晃了晃杯子。  
残酒映着顶灯晃得他眼眶发酸。

他没想到这么快就又见到了王子异。

虽然不想承认，但是这几天所有独处的时间里，都有一部分是在想他的。

那天出发去见面前经纪人告诉他，他出道到现在，尤其在他还是新星那会儿，大大小小的商业活动，很大一部分都是王子异给他谈下来的。

以前他也听说过有这么个王老板。他还只当是工作室的商业伙伴，没想到他早就为自己做了这么多。

说不感动是假的。

一个素昧平生的人，为了他和他的梦想做了这么多事。

但没有人会无缘无故对另一个人好。

他难免揣测王子异的用心，带着疑问去和人见面。  
然后他发现，王子异真的很好，长得帅，有钱，还关心他，对他好。他从来不是随便的人，但第一次见面时候他有那么会儿是真想跟他上床的。

他得承认自己有点心动。

…………

然后人家告诉他：我拿你当儿子。

操。

他还真就不懂了，顶多三十岁的人干嘛这么老气横秋呢？还爹粉，瞎占什么便宜！

蔡徐坤啪地一撂杯子，瞪着那边推杯换盏的男人生闷气，越想越憋屈，心里又着实痒痒得紧。

他到底想从我这得到啥呢？

 

蔡徐坤坐不住了。

他转了转眼睛，伸手从旁边拿了杯满的，见男人得了空，端着酒杯就凑了上去。

“王老板，别来无恙呀。”

王子异的眼中闪过惊喜。  
“我…很好。坤你怎么样？”

蔡徐坤一喜。就等着你问这一句呢。

王子异就见软乎乎一张小脸一下子垮了，小孩委委屈屈地瘪着嘴，半天挤出一句“不太好”。

王子异着急了。他的宝宝是骄傲的狮子座，出道到现在吃了那么多苦，还从来没给人示过弱。这得是受了多大委屈才能跑到他这里来开口啊。

他酒也不喝了，接过杯子放下，抓着人手腕就往僻静处带。蔡徐坤低着头被他扯着跟在后面，看不出什么表情。刚停下脚，小孩就竹筒倒豆子似的哗啦啦往外冒话。  
什么好累呀，现场好远呀，休息不好呀，酒店好吵，隔音好差，有私生睡不着，脸上都长痘痘了，前台好可恶早上还和我吵架，饭也好难吃，这会儿媒体粉丝都去那堵我一点也不想回去，好烦好烦好烦。

说完他就抬起眼，一眨不眨地盯着他的“爹粉”卖萌撒娇。

王老板愣了，红着脸挣扎了许久，半天试探着问了句：  
“那…要是方便的话你可以去我家……”

“方便！方便方便方便”

蔡徐坤眼睛一下子亮了起来，心里盘算着趁这个机会好好了解一下这个人。

王子异不知道他心里跑了这么多火车，就只是呆呆看着他出神。他陪了他这么久，极少这么近距离见到这样活灵活现的蔡徐坤。  
小狮子就在他面前滴溜溜地转着眼睛。王子异摩挲着手里那截细滑的手腕，逐渐感受到自己擂鼓的心跳。

-

王子异的家很大，装潢风格和主人如出一辙，简约素雅，衬得整个屋子空旷又冷清。

蔡徐坤进了门，箱子一扔，嘴里嘟囔着我参观参观，脚下却像长了眼睛似的噔噔噔往楼上跑。

——废话。他要是想找这么个爹粉谈恋爱，可得先确定一下他还有没有个妈呢。

他凭着对布局的判断迅速冲进了主卧，捉奸一样一寸一寸观察了起来。

嗯……有点乱，像是个单身男性的居所。床上…一个枕头一床被子，橱子里……哦都是男装，牙具……啊就一套。很好。

小蔡宝宝满意了，回头看了看跟进来的王老板，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。  
“那个…我帮你收拾一下吧。”

王子异清了清嗓子，躲闪着眼神说不用。  
他越过蔡徐坤走到床边，抓着凌乱的被子一抖一掀。

………  
他又把被子盖了回去。

蔡徐坤瞪大了眼睛。  
啥？他刚刚看到了啥？？！

他也不管什么礼貌不礼貌了，瞪着眼睛扑上床，使劲一掀被子——

三个人型玩偶乱七八糟躺在下边。  
有的仰卧，有的侧卧，有的趴着。虽然长相打扮各不相同，但是左脸的小痣都像一个模子刻出来的似的，醒目极了。

蔡徐坤傻了，震惊程度直逼刚被告知有了三胞胎的爸爸。他愣怔了半晌，哆嗦着手臂指着被窝里的yhsq现场。  
“你…你……你解释一下”

王老板摸了摸鼻子，跟一步跨上床来，把几个玩偶通通揽进自己怀里。

“这是我…儿子们。”

蔡徐坤气得一哽。得，这还是我兄弟们了。

那边王子异自顾自数了起来。

“这个是……大儿子，小坤”——摸了摸粉红浴袍的裙摆。  
“这个是二儿子，小困”——捏了捏小兔子玩偶服的尾巴。

“这个呢？”蔡徐坤哆嗦着手臂指着躺的乱七八糟的一个裸体娃，红彤彤的小屁股翘得高高的，看起来另类的色情。  
“这个没穿衣服的呢？别告诉我是你媳妇。”

王子异的脸又红了，埋头扯过被子给娃娃遮了遮三点。  
“不是。这是小儿子小葵，嗯…比较调皮，喜欢裸睡。”

蔡徐坤：…………？？？？？  
怎么tm还都有人设了！！

于是接下来王子异抱着他的三个儿子带他参观了他的家。  
客厅沙发上扔着三个娃娃的常服。  
餐桌上扔着红黄绿小兜兜。  
厨房里是粉红格子小围裙。  
浴室里是小灰格小蓝花浴袍。  
玄关上还摆着迷你雨披兜帽毛线帽。

衣帽间更是不得了，角落里摆着三个小小的衣架。  
最上面那个贴着小坤，里面衣服灰灰黑黑比较酷炫，很多还是他当年刚出道时候的同款。  
中间那个贴着小困，浅黄浅蓝针织毛线，软乎乎的，小校服鲨鱼服应有尽有。

最底下那个贴着小葵。

蔡徐坤蹲下身费力地向里面看。  
…………  
粉红泡泡裙，白色公主裙，包身毛线裙，鹅黄蓬蓬裙，小纱裙，小热裤，小背心，小花帽，网纱蕾丝。

蔡徐坤僵硬地回头。

王子异掩唇轻咳。  
“小葵他…喜欢穿女装。”

蔡徐坤两眼一黑。

-

蔡徐坤在爹粉同志这里度过了愉悦又诡异的半下午。

王子异人还是非常好的。  
居家好男人。做事稳重体贴，给蔡徐坤找这找那，教他用各种家电，还亲自做饭给他吃。  
做的菜也非常合蔡徐坤胃口，料理时候仰角的下颌线锋利又迷人（如果忽略他的粉红格子围裙以及旁边摆着的三个同款裸体围裙娃的话

他们在客厅的小几上随意用着餐。三个娃祥和地窝在沙发里，音响淌出动感的音乐。  
……哦还是那个被他自己当做黑历史的个人首单。

蔡徐坤浑身难受。

这种难受持续到了晚上。  
王子异非常绅士地给他收拾出了一间客房，看他安顿下来收拾好了，还非要等他躺下给他掖掖被子才肯走。

蔡徐坤看着门关上，缓缓松了一口气。

门又开了。王子异犹犹豫豫地走进来，嗫喏着问他：  
“坤坤，晚上一个人睡觉怕不怕？怕的话你可以挑一个宝宝陪你睡的。呃……小葵不行，他认床。”

蔡徐坤咬牙切齿。

“小葵小葵小葵，搂着你的小葵睡你的觉去吧！”

糙啊这话他自己听着都酸唧唧的了！

蔡徐坤又被自己气个够呛，索性被子一蒙，不理他了。

-

王子异的床很舒服。又软，又温暖，带着阳光和香薰的味道。  
可蔡徐坤翻来覆去打了一晚上滚，就是怎么也睡不着。

王子异对他的好他看在眼里，可全然纯深的溺爱又使他本能地想要逃离。

于是第二天清晨，蔡徐坤顶着黑眼圈，享受了一家五口的完美早餐，拉着箱子头也不回地走了。

他是一条在淡水里长大的鱼。王子异却要把他放进海里。即便他天生是一条咸水鱼，这时候也注定是要恐慌的。

想和他谈恋爱的念头被暂时压下。  
蔡徐坤很是消停了一阵。王子异也自动自觉地后退了一步，继续在幕后当他的支持者，再没出现在他眼前。

蔡徐坤又回到了他孤独并自由的生活，只偶尔在夜深人静写情歌的时候想一想他。

他的生活好像完全没有变化。

……哦，除了小葵。

他那天逃也似的离开了王子异的住处，跑完行程直接搭飞机回了自己城市。  
行李箱就随他一路辗转，到了家就扔在一边，两三天才想起来打开。

然后他就惊呆了。箱子里躺满了花花绿绿的小衣服小裤子小鞋小裙子。  
蔡徐坤伸手进去，从里面挖出了穿着黑色网衣和宝蓝外套的小葵。

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴。

最宝贝的儿子也不看好，这个混蛋。

-

再见到王子异，已经是秋天了。

两个月的时间，蔡徐坤除了日常的工作，还学会了一项新技能  
——给小葵做衣服。  
哦，如果一块布围一下扣一下算是衣服的话。

他的歌唱事业越走越宽广，个人巡回演唱会也如火如荼地进行着。  
他飞到哪个城市，小葵就陪他去到哪个城市，陪他吃饭工作睡觉写歌。

小葵渐渐成了他生活中非常重要的一部分。

他表演也要带着小葵，有时候让他乖乖坐在后台等，有时候心血来潮也会带小葵上台卖萌。  
令他悸动的是，每次活动结束，等他再回到自己的城市，都能在家门口的信箱里翻到和他活动造型一模一样的娃衣。

蔡徐坤说不清楚自己的感情，也想不明白他和王子异的关系。  
他不是擅长处理这方面事情的人，索性不问不管，当个逃兵。

 

转机出现在最后一站巡演。

一整个星期连轴转的工作耗费了太多精力，蔡徐坤又循惯例演出当日少吃了两餐。  
唱到第五首时候他就感到了胸闷。他在后台偷偷灌了几支葡萄糖，冷水洗了把脖子，就匆匆顶回了台上。

接下来的演出都成了煎熬。  
他的眼睛都没神了，直勾勾追着灯光看。  
视野里落满亮晶晶的雪花，鼻腔发冷两颊发木，锁骨上像是压了根铅条，怎么喘气就是憋得难受。

他靠着从小锻炼出的毅力硬生生撑到安可结束。  
刺眼的灯光一下子熄灭了，蔡徐坤眼前一黑，再也没了支撑，猛地栽倒在升降台上，头将将悬在边缘，好险没有直接栽下去。

工作人员都吓呆了，一群人围上去不知所措。

王子异不知从什么地方冲了出来。他眼眶瞪得通红，拨开人群两步挤到中间，一边大喊着赶紧把升降台落下来，一边张开手臂尽力护住每一个可能掉下来的方向。

蔡徐坤没什么事，就是没休息好，低血压加低血糖。  
王子异可是给他吓破了胆，衣服也不给人换，带着舞台妆塞进车里就往医院赶，大半夜非要把人按在急诊，恨不能把能查的都查一遍。

查了半天，医生给了方案：放松放松，吃顿好的，睡上两天。

王子异悬着的心终于放了下来，谨遵医嘱，带着人深夜杀去了海底捞。

 

蔡徐坤捧着小碟满足地呵气。  
两盘肉进了肚子，整个人都活过来了。爽！

美中不足是王子异不准他吃辣锅。  
今天这人怪极了。两个多月没见，一见面也没个笑模样，到现在饭都吃上了，还板着个脸不说话，点单时候听他说要吃辣锅，还瞪人你说气不气人。

我生病了！我是个病人！

蔡徐坤缩了缩脖子。他可不敢撒娇。开玩笑，老板还生着气呢，他得先哄人家。  
蔡小孩吃饱喝足，终于良心发现，决定哄一哄这个大自己快十岁的爸爸粉。

哄人也有讲究的。蔡徐坤涮了一块毛肚，站起身递到人盘子里，红彤彤的小脸堆着笑凑过去，捏着嗓子示好。  
“王哥，别生气了，你吃。”

王老板眼也不抬，毛肚倒是送进嘴里了，嚼了没两下抬起手来就灌了杯酒。  
蔡徐坤看他一句话也不说，菜也不吃闷头灌酒，心里又慌又难受。

王子异像是在发泄什么，又像是在压抑什么，盯着桌面动也不动，酒一杯一杯下肚，眼睛里的光很快就散了。

他这才像是终于灌满了勇气，目光灼灼地刺了过来。  
“宝宝，你为什么总是让我心疼呢？”

蔡徐坤心里一紧。

王子异的目光只清明了一瞬又散了，混混沌沌地大着舌头开始倒豆子。  
“宝宝，我好像每时每刻都在心疼你。”  
“我今天好害怕”  
“你吃的少了，睡得少了，我心疼你。”  
“我想到我认识你之前你受过的那么些苦，我心疼你。”  
“你胖了我心疼你压力大，你瘦了我心疼你累。”

“我最心疼的时候是看你舞台。”  
“你知道吗宝宝，你表现得越好，舞台越完美，我就越心疼你。”  
“我脑子里来回来去都是‘跳十遍’”  
“你得逼自己跳多少个十遍，才能像现在这么完美呢”

蔡徐坤听得一愣一愣的。  
他从来不觉得自己需要被心疼，也从来没想过会有人这么心疼他。  
他又感动又感激，埋了两个多月的喜欢又冒出来，乱七八糟的情绪混在一起，教他一边鼻酸一边无措地怔愣着。  
王子异就在旁边继续灌酒。

火锅不停翻滚着，在复杂而美好的香气中，有什么暖甜的东西从心底缓缓咕嘟了上来。

-

深夜的街区少有行人。蔡徐坤架着王子异在秋风里跌跌撞撞地走。  
温暖的羊绒大衣裹在单薄的演出服外，外套的主人这会儿就靠在他肩上一声不吭。

温热的鼻息打在侧颈，蔡徐坤回头，借着路灯的微光看王子异模糊的侧脸。  
他喝得挺多。位置地点通通认不清了，还记着脱了外套给他披上。

蔡徐坤看着他，感到从里到外都又软又暖。  
他完了。他已经完全、彻底沦陷在这个人的温柔里了。

 

好在王子异选了个离酒店近的海底捞，蔡徐坤在累虚脱之前把没了动静的王子异连拖带抱弄进了房间。

…怎么看起来偷偷摸摸的。

蔡徐坤把人往床上一扔，回身去研究酒店的门锁。他刚出名时候被人撬过门，到现在一直也没什么安全感。  
等他把门搞好，再一回头，刚才还迷迷糊糊的人就站在他身后，目光炯炯地盯着他。

蔡徐坤给他看得心里发毛，吞了吞口水试探性地开口。  
“怎…怎么了？想洗澡还是想喝水了？”

王子异一言不发，一双圆眼亮晶晶的，弓身圈住他的腰像拔萝卜似的把他一下子提了起来，抱在怀里几步放到了床上。

蔡徐坤懵了。  
什么情况？酒…酒后乱性？？  
倒也不是不可以啦…

他扯着衣角琢磨着，厚实的身躯就覆了上来，热乎乎的额头一下子埋进他颈窝。  
带着火锅味的热气熏得蔡徐坤又痒又燥。他缩了缩脖子，试探性地推了推身上沉重的胸膛。

“那个…我们先…洗个澡？”

蔡徐坤被他抱的太紧，前后上下都和王子异滚烫的躯体贴在一起，他难得有些羞窘，撑着王子异的肩膀试图从臂弯里把自己抽出来。

王子异眼睛都睁不开了，好看的俊脸皱了皱，动了动手臂把他抱得更紧了。湿热的鼻尖抵住蔡徐坤的侧脸来回揉蹭。

“小葵…daddy好想你。”

……………

？？？？？

蔡徐坤简直给他气吐血。  
什么情况？给自己的替身当替身？这也太魔幻了！  
气死了气死了，什么爹粉！  
他根本不是蔡徐坤粉！他是小葵粉吧！！

蔡徐坤气坏了，在他怀里疯狂挣扎了起来。  
滚呐！他才不要和这个大猪蹄子谈恋爱！

王子异似乎被他扑棱得烦了，好看的眉头皱了皱，跪起身把他囫囵着翻了个个。  
蔡徐坤还懵着呢，一只大手熨在他的后腰，烫得他一个激灵。还没来得及反抗，另一只手就落了下来，在他臀肉上扇了一巴掌。

蔡徐坤彻底被打傻了。  
他脑子里好像在跑千军万马，嗡嗡嗡嗡的。  
他就那么呆呆愣着，任王子异又把他翻过来，开始解他的扣子。

……等一下这又是什么情况？  
你们爹粉的脑回路都是什么东西！

王子异还在那和他的扣子作斗争，半天解不开，捉着人的领子就撕扯起来。

扣子噼里啪啦嘣了一地，王子异终于满意了，搂着人腰把他从上衣里剥出来，嘴里还埋怨着嘟囔。  
“小葵你是不是又胖了，daddy都弄不动你了，以后再要裸睡得学会自己脱衣服。”

蔡徐坤生无可恋。行吧，你说是就是吧。  
他双眼无神地瘫在床上，任王爸爸给他脱得一点都不剩。衣服被这位爹粉嫌恶地甩远了，又凑回来亲了亲他的脸蛋。  
“小葵不气，不穿丑衣服了，明天daddy给你做好看的小裙子。”

蔡徐坤爆红着脸，被落在脸蛋那个吻搞得晕晕乎乎，心想算了，你说什么就是什么吧。

然后这位爹粉胡乱脱了自己的衣服，把他的小宝贝团吧团吧往怀里一按，飞速沉进了梦乡。

蔡徐坤夹在他两臂中间，怎么挣也挣不脱，憋屈着地窝在王子异怀里，瞪着黑暗琢磨了半天他俩的事，竟也给他寻着了几分从未有过的安心感，在平稳的呼吸和心跳声中缓缓睡去。

-

被人夹在怀里一晚上的结果就是——第二天醒来浑身酸痛。

蔡徐坤先一步醒来。  
他整个人维持着睡前的姿势，被王子异整个夹在怀里，像一个真正的娃娃一样。  
后果就是，紧绷一晚上的腰背像是过度使用的老风箱，动一动都有吱嘎作响。

蔡徐坤动了动还是挣不开，索性抿着嘴一边发呆一边等王子异醒来。

好在实业家严谨而自律的作息帮了他。  
王子异随后醒来。  
他不常喝酒，宿醉的后遗症来的迅疾而猛烈。王子异头昏脑热，眼眶酸胀得要命，瘫软了半天才勉强找回点神智。

然后他吓傻了。

眼前是一片光洁细腻的裸背。他日思夜想的小人被他紧紧钳在怀里，肌肤相触没有半丝缝隙。  
意识到这一点的王子异感到浑身皮肤都烧了起来。

Jesus…

他掀开被子朝里看了看。

Oh my God…

蔡徐坤听到了他的动静，扶着腰一脸幽怨地坐起身回头。

王子异一脸震惊地看着他。

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴。  
“喂，愿不愿意我跟你一块过日子。”

王子异点头。

蔡徐坤循循善诱。  
“可我不需要爹呀。而且你呢你有大儿子，二儿子，小儿子，有三个了你也不缺儿子了。”

王子异嗫喏着小声bb  
“那我其实我觉着我还缺个女儿…”

蔡徐坤眼睛一瞪，扑上去一把捂住了他的嘴。  
“不，你不缺。你只缺一个老婆。”

王子异的眼睛猛地瞪大了，整个人肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

他踟蹰了半天，坐起身，捉着蔡徐坤的手把人郑重地搂进怀里。

“那以后……我当男友粉。”

 

—END—

 

我想大家都看出来了。  
大声说 其实哥是——

“泥塑粉！”


End file.
